overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Junkenstein's Revenge/Characters
Junkenstein's Revenge is a story told by Reinhardt in Junkenstein later made into a film by Goldshire Pictures. Its characters are based on heroes from Overwatch, with similar appearances and personalities. They also have similar, but not identical, backstories. The characters, and several new ones appear in "The Return of Junkenstein", which leads up to the Endless Night. Lord of Adlersbrunn The Lord of Adlersbrunn was the ruler of Adlersbrunn Castle. He is described by Reinhardt as "a very handsome and stately ruler". Four Wanderers The Soldier The Soldier was one of the four wanderers who came to Adlersbrunn to defend the castle. He, like his normal counterpart, has ties to both the Alchemist and the Reaper, before he was cursed. He claims that he is seeking justice. The Gunslinger The Gunslinger was one of the four wanderers who came to Adlersbrunn to defend the castle. The narrator claims that the Gunslinger has a good reputation and luck. The Archer The Archer was one of the four wanderers who came to Adlersbrunn to defend the castle. The Archer states that he fled the East after killing his brother, much like Hanzo. The Alchemist The Alchemist was one of the four wanderers who came to Adlersbrunn to defend the castle. She, like her normal counterpart, has ties to both the Soldier and the Reaper, before he was cursed. The Viking The Viking was one of the four wanderers who appeared to aid the Lord of Adlersbrunn during the Endless Night. He has fought alongside the lord previously. He has the appearance of "Viking" Torbjörn. The Countess The Countess was one of the four wanderers who appeared to aid the Lord of Adlersbrunn during the Endless Night. She was a vampire. She has the appearance of "Huntress" Widowmaker. The Monk The Monk was one of the four wanderers who appeared to aid the Lord of Adlersbrunn during the Endless Night. He was the teacher of the Swordsman, and they both answered to a foreboding presence beyond mortal understanding. He has the appearance of "Cultist" Zenyatta. The Swordsman The Swordsman was one of the four wanderers who appeared to aid the Lord of Adlersbrunn during the Endless Night. He was an enigmatic swordsman traveling the world, and was the student of the Monk. They both served a answered to a foreboding presence beyond mortal understanding. He has the appearance of Genji, but in a never before seen outfit. The Witch's forces Dr. Junkenstein Doctor Jamison Junkenstein was a scientist who worked for the Lord of Adlersbrunn. He specialized in building lifelike automatons, but was unsatisfied because the Lord treated them like slaves. He vowed to take revenge on the town by creating real life with the help of The Witch. Junkenstein was killed by the four wanderers, but was brought back by The Witch in order to participate in the Endless Night. He also, like all the other enemy team characters, appears as a Halloween Event exclusive Legendary skin for Junkrat. Junkenstein's Monster Junkenstein's Monster was Dr. Junkenstein's successful attempt at creating intelligent life. Though the doctor had attempted this several times before, it was only with the Witch's spark of life that he could live. It was born appalled at the idea of being a slave, and destroyed much of Adlersbrunn before vanishing. The monster was felled by the wanderers, but was resurrected by Junkenstein when he returned. He also, like all the other enemy team characters, appears as a Halloween Event exclusive Legendary skin for Roadhog. The Witch The Witch of the Wilds was an admirer of Dr. Junkenstein's work. She made a deal with him; she would grant his monster the spark of life in exchange for a guaranteed favor from the doctor. She accompanied him in attacking Adlersbrunn Castle. When the Witch appears in the brawl she uses the ultimate version of the Resurrect ability. She also, like all the other enemy team characters, appears as a Halloween Event exclusive Legendary skin for Mercy. The Reaper The Reaper was the Witch's dread servant. He was once a friend of the Soldier and the Alchemist, but he was cursed by the Witch and left no trace of his former self. He also, like all the other enemy team characters, appears as a Halloween Event exclusive Legendary skin for Reaper. While he appeared as "Pumpkin" Reaper for the majority of his appearances, he appeared as "Dracula" Reaper during the Endless Night. The Summoner The Summoner was an ally summoned by The Witch. She possessed the arcane powers of the Dragon. She also, like all the other enemy team characters, appears as a Halloween Event exclusive Legendary skin for Symmetra. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Female